Recently, the popularity of "frozen" drinks has been increasing dramatically. These drinks typically consists of a mixture of flavorings, liquor and/or other ingredients and a finely-divided ice/water mixture which has the consistency of a thin paste. This type of drink is often called a "slush" drink because the consistency of the drink resembles its namesake in both viscosity and texture.
The most conventional way of making such a frozen drink is to place all the ingredients of the drink, including ice in the form of cubes or crushed ice, in a blender. The blender is then operated for the considerable amount of time required until the ice has become finely divided. The mixture is then transferred to a drinking glass for consumption.
One of the main problems with the usual method of making frozen drinks is that start-up of the motor under peak load conditions--i.e., with the blender filled with ice and other ingredients--often causes damage to the blender motor, requiring rebuilding or replacement of the motor unit. Such repair must normally be carried out at an electrical motor service company, depriving the bar or restaurant of the use of the blender while involving significant expense.
A further problem associated with the conventional method is that time is consumed by the blender in pulverizing the ice in the drink, and thus the number of customers who can be served within a given time period is reduced. Finally, use of ice cubes or chopped ice causes the blender to make a great deal of noise while reducing the ice to a more liquid state.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which can make frozen drinks quickly and efficiently.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus which can make frozen drinks without frequent breakdown of the blender motor.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide apparatus which can make frozen drinks more rapidly, and preferably more quietly, than conventional blenders.